Homerun
by heavensfairy
Summary: Lisanna has a secret...well it's not really a secret since technically everyone knows but the guy who's too oblivious to notice. AU school fic. WARNING contains Nali, Lolu and other pairings.


**Disclaimer: I certainly don't own fairy tail and it owned by Mashima Sensei.**

 **Summary: Lisanna has a secret...well it's not really a secret since technically everyone knows but the guy who's too oblivious to notice. AU school fic. WARNING contains Nali, Lolu and other pairings.**

* * *

Lisanna released a loud sigh as she once again glanced back to the watch on her wrist. Whereas the second hand was stuck on a crooked handle it was a birthday gift from her older brother who had gladly declared how manly it was that she could now keep track of time.

She inwardly scoffed at the idea for it was her who was now losing time waiting for her idiotic best friend to show up.

Dressed in St Kardia High unform; a royal blue blazer, cream vest and royal blue skirt, Lisanna was all set for school. However the only thing or person stopping her was going to make them late one aga-

"Lisanna!"

The white haired girl jumped back in surprise, the action causing her to bump into the back of Natsu's crooked mailbox.

The pink haired boy merely grins at the sight of her, his hair is messily spiked up in all directions as usual considering he never bothered with it and his shirt is messily half tucked into his school slacks.

"If you show up at school like that, Erza's going to have a fit" Lisanna tells him before reaching to tighten her own bright blue and white striped tie.

Natsu scoffed, the boy swinging his backpack over his shoulder as he falls into step beside her. Lisanna finds herself blushing at how close he is to her _just_ friendsshe reminds herself for the last time.

"No Elfman today?" Natsu asks with confusion.

Lisanna shakes her head "Ever picked him up, she got a new for her birthday" Lisanna said. Evergreen or Ever as everyone called her was her older brother's girlfriend. The two had been dating since their junior year and yet still liked to deny their relationship to anyone and everyone who asked.

"That doesn't sound too good" Natsu declares, his face quickly turning a sickly shade of green just from the mention of a vehicle.

Lisanna gives him a reassuring smile as she quickly falls into step beside him.

"Don't worry we can always walk to school"

"You don't have to walk with me, Liss" Natsu tells her.

"Then who'd make sure you actually got to school?" Lisanna teases as she pokes him in the chest.

Natsu grins back, his hand taking hold of hers and causing Lisanna's stomach to form those oh so annoying butterflies.

"Uhhh Wendy?" Natsu said with a shrug. He's still got a hold of Lisanna's hand and as if he's just realised the fact himself his dark eyes glance down at their entwined fingers.

"Your hands real small Liss- makes mine look massive"

Lisanna blushed as Natsu further entwines their fingers with fascination.

"Um...yeah it does" Lisanna muttered as she quickly averted her gaze away from her _just_ friend.

Oblivious to her blushing state Natsu releases her hand as the pair reach the school gates of St Kardia, a prestigious academy where most of the wackiest teenagers attend - well at least in Lisanna's opinion.

As usual Gray and Loke are running late and as the last of the students to enter, their faced with an empty parking lot.

"Yo" Loke called out, his hand raised in a lazy wave at the sight of the pair.

"Hey Loke" Lisanna beamed whilst Gray shot her a smile before scowling at Natsu.

Ever since Junior High the two had never seen eye to eye it was like dealing with fire and ice!

"You bastard you're gonna make us late again" Gray said with a scoff.

"No one told you to wait for us Fullbastard!" Natsu shouts back, the pink haired boy stepping forward so he's practically nose to nose with gray.

"Really guys?" Lisanna asks with a sigh "First period hasn't even started"

"And this is where we get to homeroom before Erza kills us" Loke stated as he steps between the two boys.

"She's already going to be mad that Gray's missing his tie" Lisanna said.

"Im what!" Gray shouted with shock as he glances down at his shirt. indeed the first few buttons are undone and his tie nowhere to be seen..

Lisana giggles, the white haired girl falling into step behind the boys as they continue their squabble through the school halls.

As they walk into homeroom thankfully with two minutes to spare Lisanna takes her usual seat at the back of the classroom where Juvia is avidly waiting for her.

The bluenette was new to Kardia, having transferred in sophomore year she was shy and disentranced herself from others. However as the first to officially befriend her Lisanna and juvia quickly became fast friends.

"What happened to Gray's tie?" Juvia asked in a hushed whisper.

"He lost it" Lisanna tells her as she swings her backpack over the back of her chair "Apparently he never noticed"

Juvia nodded, the blunette quickly allowing her eyes to rake over Gray's form greedily. it was no secret that she harboured a crush for him, practically everyone sid once they got an eyeful of his body and with his strange habit everyone gor an eyeful of his body.

"Right students" Their homeroom teacher Mr Gryder caller out "Our class rep has a few messages"

"Um okay" Levy said shyly "first there's the matter of baseball match against Phantom high-"

"Phantom sucks ass!" Natsu shouted which earned him a round of applause.

"I guess…" Levy muttered with uncertainty "So practice will be moved from thursday evening to tuesday for all team members"

Lisanna giggled before turning to juvia

"Things were different when Erza was team captain" Lisanna said with a shiver.

"Juvia thought she was too strict" The bluenette said with a grimace.

 **XOXO**

The bell loudly sounded leading to the students to quickly pile out of the classroom. as usual Lisanna lingered outside as she waited for Natsu, a smile on her face as he lazily draped his arm over her shoulder.

It was just routine to be close, to steal touches, glances but nothing more and nothing less.

"So what do we have first?" Natsu asked.

"Um lets see-"

"NO RUNNING IN THE HALLWAY!"

Lisanna shudders at the sight of the student body president; clad in a deep red blazer signifying her senior status, Erza scarlet stalks down the now mysteriously deserted hallway with narrowed eyes. Her beauty is easily among some of the top ranking, often even comparing her to her sister Mira.

Everyone and anyone knew not to cross her, rumor had it that even the teachers feared her

...well save for Miss Orlando she never feared anyone.

"Oh morning Lisanna" Erza said, her previous scowl now replaced with a sweet smile.

Lisanna smiled back, she motioned to wave to the older girl but with Natsu's arm draped over her shoulder she decided against it.

"Hey Erza, you all set for baseball season?"

The redhead grinned "Of course, with our win against Towers Heaven high all we have to do is beat Phantom to become champions"

Lisanna nodded "I'll be sure to cheer you guys on"

"Of course" Erza says before her previous sweet demeanor shifts so shes once again shrouded with a cloud of darkness which has everyone shivering in their places.a

"Now hurry up to class I don't want to see any of your faces in detention. Understood"

The group quickly paled before avidly nodding.

"Um yes Erza" Lisanna said at the same time Nasti declares "Aye sir!"

With that Erza walks away leaving the group much more relaxed.

"Guess we survived another encounter with Erza" Gray mutters with a shudder.

"For now…" Loke adds with a grimace.

"Party's over guys...we have Spanish first" Lisanna mutters as she glances at her timetable.

Natsu groaned, placing his head on Lisanna's shoulder.

"With senorita Orlando, Spanish is always _interesting_ " Loke stated with a wiggle of his brows.

Lisanna grimaced before playfully jabbing her friend in the ribs.

"She's way too old- even for you " Lisanna tells him.

"Not to mention a teacher" Gray adds as he swats Loke at the back of the head.

Loke scoffs "Please that just means more experience"

"In how to reject guys like you" Lisanna offers with a giggle.

Gray huckles whilst Natsu grins "Nice one Liss" He says which has her blushing a bright shade of red.

"Someone hand me a bucket" Loke groans however he's quickly silenced by a jab to the ribs from Gray.

Miss Orlando the Spanish teacher of St Kardia had a notorious reputation due to her very revealing outfits and sensual techniques of teaching...more so her infamous one to one oral lessons.

"You know it's stupid to believe that she's actually sleeping with the students" Lisanna said as she took her seat next to Levy. The petite brunette was skilled in many languages so Lisanna was more than glad to have her as a Spanish partner.

Levy nods in agreement, the petite blunette beginning to unpack her own books from her satchel.

"They're just rumours Lisanna best to ignore them"

"Wouldn't be too sure of that ladies" Loke smirks as he takes his seat beside Lisanna earning him a scowl from Laki who usually occupied the desk "I've heard some interesting-"

"Rumours" Levy stresses her hazel orbs rolling skyward in exasperation.

Loke shrugs, a smirk forming on his lips as Ms Orlando saunters in with a sway of her hips. As usual she's dressed in a pantsuit with a rather low and very revealing neckline which exposes a rather large amount of her ample cleavage. Her dark hair hangs loosely behind her and equally dark lips pull back into a smirk at the sight of her students.

Though what's surprising is that both Rogue and Yukino scurry in behind her.

"Just hurry up and take your seats you don't want to keep me waiting" Miss Orlando asked her voice husky and flirtatious.

"Wonder if she's even doing threeways?" Loke whispered with curiosity.

"I dont have the same curiosity as you, Loke" Lisanna offers weakly.

Loke shrugs "Yeah I mean you and Yukino look related it would be a little weird...unless you swapped her out for someone else" Loke adds with a wink as he gestures towards where Natsu is sitting, his head slumped against a desk.

"W-What!" Lisanna splitters out in shock

"Ignore him" Levy whispers back "They were just late and well you do look a little like Yukino"

"I don't see it" Lisanna muttered with a pout.

"Well believe me it's a little obvious" Loke said and Lisanna knew that he was no longer referring to Yukino.

 **XOXO**

The rest of the day rolls by slowly and Lisanna's glad to be once again walking home with Natsu as usual.

Its another of their routines since elementary school, Lisanna waits outside Natsu's house and then the pair head to his after school to finish up homework. or lisanna does hers whilst Natsu bothers her.

"I think pops left some food in the fridge" Natsu says as he swings his backpack to the floor.

"Anything good?" Lisanna asks as she follows him to the kitchen. She peers over his shoulder to take a closer look. Slabs of uncooked meat fill the fridge but nothing actually edible.

"How about this?" Natsu asks. He pulls a tupperware out if the fridge and in true Igneel fashion it's burnt beyond recognition.

"How about I make you something?" Lisanna offers with a smile.

natsi beams at this, the offer of food too good to resist and he burnt...whatever it was quickly forgotten.

"What you thinking?" Natsu asks eagerly.

Lisanna gums slightly as she pulls a rather large pack of steak out of the fridge.

"Steak sound good?"

 **xoxo**

It's a couple of hours later when Lisanna found herself in one of her favoutote positoins, sitting on Natsus couch with his head in her lap. He lazily flicked through the channels on his small television set whilst she runs her fingers through bis messily spiked hair.

to say that this was her favourite part of the day would be nothing short of the truth. The two had been inseparable since that first day of elementary school and it didn't come to a surprise to either of their parents that their friendship continued into high school years.

However what Lisanna didn't expect was the strange butterflies, the lingering touches or the long glances. Just what was happening to the friendship she once had with Natsu?

"Yo!"

Natsu perks up at the sound of his father's voice and lisanna turns to the hallway just as Igneel walks in. The older man is clad in usual shirt, slacks and tie, his dark red hair is tied into a low ponytail and his smile which is identical to Natsu's displays all his teeth.

"Hey pops" Natsu calls out, he doesn't bother lifting his head from Lisanna's lap.

"Boy what have I told you about using Lisanna as a headrest?" Igneel asks with a frown.

"But she's so comfy!" Natsu whined, he grabs ahold of Lisanna's legs as he buries his face in them. The action has her blushing madly as his face is barely inches away from the hem of her skirt.

Igneel scoffs "I've raised an idiot" He sighed before turning to Lisanna "Why do you put up with him?"

"Im adorable!" Natsu shouted however his voice is slightly muffled due to his face still being buried in Lisanna's thighs.

"He mostly just follows me around" Lisanna teased as she poked Natsu in the cheek.

Natsu pouted "You love it Liss"

"Don't get cocky Natsu it doesn't suit you" Lisanna scolded.

Igneel smiled, the older man shaking his head as he watched the interaction. Those two teenagers were still young and innocent and his son...well he was an idiot and Lisanna she was a nice girl.

 **A/N:**

 **Urghhh I know I should be working on other things other fics but I just starting thinking Nali and then this fic just appeared in my mind hitting me like a freight train.**

 **who knows if I'll update but it was fun to write this anyhow.**


End file.
